La Carta
by Valtrax
Summary: Sasuke esta deseperado. Sakura le ha dejado plantado, y posiblemente no quiere verle mas, debido a los muchos errores que ha cometido en su relaciòn. A.U S/S


**

* * *

**

**[N/A]**Bien, esta es una de mis historias favoritas. Espero que a ustedes también les guste. Por cierto, ni los personajes ni la cancion me pertenecen.

inspirado en: debes buscarte un nuevo amor - ??? no lo recuerdo xP

Por cierto, leí otro songfic, y en uno de los reviews le dejaron dicho a la chica que los songfics están prohibidos en este pagina ¿es eso cierto?

**La Carta**

* * *

Creo que ha pasado una eternidad, desde la hora en la que te cite, creo que no vendrás, tal vez mis errores ya pasaron la cuenta y has decidido dejarme. Tienes toda la razón. Le he pedido un lápiz y un papel a un mozo para escribirte esto.

Sakura, debes buscarte un nuevo amor…

Desde que comenzamos a salir solo los primeros días que estuvimos juntos fueron mágicamente perfectos. Y ahora no entiendo que es lo que nos esta pasando. Se que gran parte de los problemas han sido por mi culpa. Lo lamento. Sabes bien que me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos y muchas veces me guardo cosas que debería contarte. Creo que se me hace más fácil explicarme por medio de una carta.

Quiero aprovechar de pedirte perdón por el incidente de ayer. Lamento haber golpeado de esa manera al imbécil de tu amigo Sai, y es que al llegar al hospital después de arduo día de trabajo, entro ¡¿y que es lo primero que veo?! A ese imbécil abrazado de ti. ¡Poniendo sus asquerosas manos sobre ti! Sin pensarlo dos veces me lance a el para defender lo que es mío. ¿Quien iba a pensar que le estabas felicitando al saber que seria padre? Hmp… no soy adivino.

De todas formas lo lamento, y es que ya he perdido a tantas personas, que me dio miedo de perderte a ti también.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

**Que no guarde sus problemas**

**Que no sea como yo**

**A la hora de la cena**

**Que cuando muera de celos**

**El jamás te diga nada**

**q no tenga como yo**

**Tantas heridas en el alma**

Se que no soy el hombre perfecto, muchas veces esos pequeños detalles que hacen que el amor perdure en una relación son importantes. Lo se, soy un bruto y nunca los noto. Y cuando lo hago, no se que decirte. Pero ahora que lo pienso, esa noche en la que preparaste una cena a la luz de las velas, y te pusiste un maravilloso vestido rojo. No debí decir que no tenía ganas de cenar esa noche, ni mucho menos quedarme dormido de inmediato. Debí notar que estuviste toda la tarde preparando eso solo para que tuviéramos un momento romántico solos tú y yo. Ahora lo se.

Lamento todo lo que te hecho sufrir.

Como la vez que organizaste una fiesta, estabas tan entusiasmada que te tardaste todo un día en preparar todo para que estuviera perfecto. Al llegar la noche y consigo los invitados, me encerré en la habitación a ver el partido de futbol que Suna vs. Konoha. Mientras tú los atendías y recibías en la entrada. En la mitad del partido entraste en la habitación y te paraste frente al televisor con una mirada de tristeza.

-¿no vas a ir a saludar?-me preguntaste esperanzada.

-luego voy, faltan 10 minutos para que acabe el primer tiempo.-te respondí moviendo mi cabeza para logar ver.

Después de 10 minutos salí de la habitación con desgana, te acercaste a mí, me tomaste del brazo y me guiaste hacia un grupo de personas y me presentaste. No me tome la molestia de saludarnos uno por uno, así que solo asentí. Trataste de entablar una conversación amena para evitar el silencio incomodo que se generaba. Yo solo miraba el reloj pensando en que en breves minutos comenzaría el segundo tiempo. Te vi tan entretenido conversando que me dirigí nuevamente hasta la habitación.

-¿Sasuke donde vas?

-a ver el partido.-te respondí sin siquiera darme vuelta.

¿Quién iba a pensar que en ese grupo estaban tus padres? Tsk… debiste haberme dicho que esa fiesta era para presentarme ante ellos.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

**Que sea todo un caballero**

**Que tenga una profesión**

**Sin problemas de dinero**

**Sea amigo de tus amigos**

**Simpatice con tus padres**

**Y q nunca hable de más**

**Que no pueda lastimarte**

Pero Sakura, tú conoces mejor que nadie lo antisocial que soy debido a los fantasmas de mi pasado.

**Pero vida**

**Me conoces desde siempre**

**Y ahora tengo q decir**

**Siempre digo lo q siento**

Debes buscarte un nuevo amor Sakura, soy in merecedor de ti. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo como nadie mas en la vida será capaz de amarte nunca. Solo yo podría bajar una estrella si me la pidieras. Solo yo te hago tocar el cielo con las manos. Solo yo conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, espero que algún día logres remplazar todo eso. Aunque se que será difícil.

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca**

**Con quien mirar las estrellas**

**Alguien q pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas**

**Alguien q te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos**

**Alguien q te haga volar como yo**

**No vas a encontrarlo**

Aunque no todo ha sido tan malo ¿no? Hemos pasado momentos felices, momentos locos, momentos románticos.

Como en una de las citas que tuvimos, donde fuimos a la playa de noche, y entramos el las calidas aguas desnudos. Éramos solos tú y yo. Nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento. Yo nunca lo olvidare.

**Que no vas a encontrar nunca**

**Alguien q te ame de veras**

**Alguien q te haga llorar**

**De tanto amar**

**De tantos besos**

**Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano**

**Alguien q te haga vibrar como yo**

**No vas a encontrarlo**

A pesar de todo eso, aun me siento in merecedor de ti. Los errores que he cometido tapan por mucho las cosas buenas.

¿Recuerdas lo que paso para tu cumpleaños? Hasta el día de hoy me siento culpable por haberlo olvidado. ¡¿Cómo pude hacerlo?! Me lo estuviste recordando por semanas. Me habías pedido boletos para ir al cine. Te lo había prometido.

Cuando llegue esa tarde del trabajo me estabas esperando con una radiante sonrisa, y bolso en mano.

-¿vas a salir?-te pregunte al verte.

Cambiaste tu expresión.

-no es gracioso Sasuke.-me respondiste

No se que cara abre puesto, solo se que nunca te había visto así, era una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y rabia.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

**Que se acuerde de las fechas**

**Que no sea como yo**

**Siempre cumpla sus promesas**

**Alguien q pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte**

**q no sea como yo**

**q solo vivo para amarte**

Lo lamento.

**Pero vida**

**Me conoces desde siempre**

**Y ahora tengo q decir**

**Siempre digo lo q siento**

Creo que lo que mas extrañare, son tus ojos color verde esperanza, los cuales siempre me transmitieron seguridad, ternura, amor. Tú olvida mis frios ojos negros, ya en ellos solo se refleja el rencor y la tristeza infinita

Debes buscar a alguien tan puro como tú, no alguien como yo, que tengo tantas heridas en el alma…

Atte.

Sasuke Uchiha.

**Debes buscarte un nuevo amor**

**Que no guarde sus problemas**

**Que no sea como yo**

**A la hora de la cena**

**Que cuando muera de celos**

**El jamás te diga nada**

**Que no tenga como yo**

**Tantas heridas en el alma**

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rosados corre a toda velocidad por entre la gente hasta un lugar en particular. La cafetería del cine.

-¡Sasuke! lo lamento, me he atrasado en el trafico-dijo ella con la respiración agitada.

Sasuke miro su reloj.

-no te preocupes, solo han pasado ¿15 minutos?- respondió el aparentando tranquilidad mientras arrugaba un papel que había en su mesa.

-¿Qué película veremos?-pregunto la chica mientras caminaba para ver la cartelera.

-la que tu quieras Sakura…-respondió el enlazando su mano con la de ella. Mientras que con la otra lanzaba el papel arrugado al basurero.

**The end**

*****

* * *

**[N/A]** ¿A quien no le ha pasado que en una cita, por solo unos minutos de retraso crees que te han dejado plantado?


End file.
